Spilled Milk
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: A Lindsay and Lucy centered story. Mother and daughter have fun together. Please read and review. Enjoy!


_**While I love, love, love all of the Danny and Lucy stories, I wanted to try my hand at a Lucy and Lindsay focused story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much! - iheartcsinewyork**_

_**This is for Megan! I hope you like it girlie! Sorry it took me so freaking long to get it out. **_

_**Laura – You are a superstar! Thanks for all the wonderful words!**_

_**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own CSI: New York. I don't like that, so if anyone cares to buy it for me… please let me know! ;) Oh and I also don't own the CMT music channel (for those of you not in the US, CMT is Country Music Television). Nor do I own Dora, but I really wish I did. LOL**_

"Mommy? Is you awaked? Mommy?" Lucy Messer poked and prodded her no longer sleeping mother in rapid fire repetition.

"Mommy's awake now sweetie. Whatcha need?" Lindsay rubbed her tired eyes. An 18 hour shift had left her exhausted, not to mention that Danny was out of town, leaving her with their 3 year old daughter.

"I made an oopsies in the kitchen. I knowed Daddy said that I can't pour my milk by myself, but you was sleepy, so I tried to." Lucy bit on her bottom lip, managing to look guilty and innocent at the exact same time.

Lindsay gave a long sigh, "It's okay baby girl. Mommy will be there in a minute to help you clean up."

Lucy nodded, "T'anks Mommy. I sowwy."

"I know sweetie, next time either wake Mommy up or wait, kapish?"

Lucy giggled and nodded her head, "Kapish mommy."

"Good girl, can you go wait in the kitchen for me? Try not to touch anything."

"Otay, I go wait."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Mommy?"

Lindsay turned around and looked down at her daughter, "Yes honey?"

"Is I allowed to touch the floor? If not I has a problem."

Lindsay stifled her laugh, "Of course sweetie. I'll be in the kitchen in a minute. See if you can beat me there. No running in the house though."

Lucy blinked and nodded quickly, "Okay."

Lindsay suppressed a giggle as she watched her daughter rush out of the room, "I said no running Luce."

Lucy slowed her pace, but checked over her shoulder to make sure she was still beating her mom to the kitchen.

Letting out another sigh, Lindsay headed towards the bathroom that she and Danny shared. Quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, she hustled out of the bathroom clad in Danny's NYPD shirt and a pair of loose sweats.

Coming around the corner into the doorway of the kitchen, Lindsay stopped. In front of her was Lucy splashing in the middle of a puddle of milk the size of Lake Michigan.

"Lucy Isabelle Messer, hands where I can see them." Lindsay's voice held a hint of teasing, something her young daughter hadn't learned to pick up on yet.

Lucy's head snapped up and her eyes widened in shock. Throwing her hands in the air, Lucy stopped splashing, appalled that she had been caught, "I sowwy Mommy! I didn't mean to!"

Lindsay tutted and shook her head, "I thought mommy told you not to touch anything else."

Lucy tried arguing her case, "But Mommy! I is only touching the floor! Really!"

Lindsay sighed, "Are you gonna be a lawyer baby girl?"

Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Nope. I wanna be just like you. Kick bad guy butt."

At Lindsay's stern glance, Lucy covered her mouth and giggled, "Oopsies, Daddy telled me not to say that. Sowwy."

"You are sure doin' a lot of things Daddy told you not to."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Am I in trouble?"

Lindsay grinned, "No sweetie, you're not in trouble, but you are a mess. Let's clean this up and then we can take care of you, Miss Messer."

"Okie dokie."

Lindsay grabbed the mop and a couple dishrags for Lucy.

"Luce, can you try and wipe up the milk off the floor with this rag?"

"Uh huh. I sure can Mommy, but what is you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna mop sweetie."

"Ohhh."

Together, they managed to clean up the mess in the kitchen, with Lindsay still undecided on whether Lucy helped or hindered.

"What do you say we go get you cleaned up and then we go to the park?" Lindsay looked down at Lucy, waiting for the little girl to decide if that sounded like fun.

"I say yes mommy. Let's go play at the park!" Lucy's eyes began to twinkle with excitement, causing Lindsay to laugh at her daughter's exuberance.

"Alright baby girl. Let's get you changed."

"Can I wear my cowgirl boots Mommy?" Please Mommy, please! Can I?" Lucy pleaded with her mother, hoping that she would get to wear her favorite shoes.

"Sure baby girl. You wanna wear them to the park?"

Lucy nodded her head vigorously, "Uh huh. I do."

"Okay baby girl. Let's go."

Lucy grabbed her mom's hand and led her through the house until she reached the doorway of her light pink room.

"I can dress myself." Lucy declared excitedly. "Auntie 'Tella showed me."

Lindsay laughed; trust Stella to show her 3 year old daughter the importance of fashion at such a young age. "Okay baby girl, show me what you wanna wear."

Lucy nodded and went to work, first pulling out her khaki colored cowgirl boots, then a khaki skirt and a long sleeved top.

Lindsay nodded her approval, "That is very good baby girl, but you might wanna wear jeans at the park, we don't want your pretty skirt getting ruined."

Lucy gasped, "Oh no Mommy! I don't want that."

Lindsay held in a laugh at Lucy's reaction, reaching over her daughter to pull a pair of small jeans out of the pile of clothes.

"How about these Luce?"

Lucy grinned and grabbed at the pants, attempted to slide them on over her soggy pajamas.

"Whoa there cowgirl, let's get you out of your pajamas and cleaned up first, ok? Then we can get your pretty outfit on."

"Okie dokie Momma."

Lindsay grabbed Lucy's top, jeans and boots before leading the little girl to the bathroom across the hall.

"Okay baby girl, let's get you out of these messy clothes."

Lucy followed her mother's instructions and pulled her Dora pajamas off and tossed them in a pile on the floor. Lucy giggled as Lindsay wiped her off with a warm washcloth before drying her with a towel.

"Arms up."

Lucy tossed her arms in the air and Lindsay wrestled the top on to the fidgety 3 year old. Next up were the little blue jeans that Lucy wiggled in to. Lucy held on to Lindsay's shoulders as she quickly and efficiently pulled socks on to her daughter's feet.

"Boots on Momma! I is goin' out with my boots on!"

This time Lindsay could not contain her laughter, "Have you and Daddy been watching CMT again?"

Lucy giggled and then nodded, "I'mma marry the boy in the video, he's cute Momma." (A/N: YouTube Randy Houser's Boots On video and you'll understand)

"Don't let Daddy hear you say that doll, he'd have a fit."

"And then you'd hafta put him in timeout, right Mommy? Cuz that's where I hafta go when I have a fit."

"That's right Lucy girl, we don't like it when we have to go to timeout, do we?"

Lucy shook her head, "We don't like it."

Lindsay was about to say something else, but Lucy beat her to the chase, "We go the park now, Mommy?"

Nodding, Lindsay smiled down at her daughter, "Sure thing sweetheart, let Mommy get ready and then we can go to the park."

"Yay!" Lucy clapped her small hands together and shot out of the bathroom towards the door.

"Hold your horses honey. How's about you watch Dora for a bit, that way I can get ready, then we'll go to the park."

"Okie dokie Momma"

Following Lucy into the living room, Lindsay grinned when she saw that her little girl had plopped into Daddy's chair. Holding a finger up to her lips, Lucy made the 'shh' motion, indicating to her mother not to tell daddy that she had sat in his chair.

Lindsay turned on the TV, relieved when she saw that Dora was on. Knowing that it would keep Lucy's attention for a least a bit, she snuck upstairs to take a quick shower.

15 minutes later, Lindsay stepped back into the living room, barely containing her giggles as Lucy sang along with the 'We Did It' song at the end of Dora.

"Ready to go the park?"

"Yes I am. I helped Dora Mommy!"

"Did you now?"

Lindsay grabbed a bag full of snacks and extra clothes for Lucy, her purse and the car keys before heading out to the SUV with Lucy trailing behind her, still explaining how she helped Dora and Boots get to Boots' birthday party.

Buckling Lucy into her car seat in the back, Lindsay kept nodding in fascination as Lucy regaled her with the tales of her and Dora's adventure.

"It sounds like you and Dora had a lot of fun sweetheart."

"We did Mommy, Dora and me are bestest friends. Like you and Auntie 'Tella. Only Dora has no crazy hair like Auntie 'Tella."

Lindsay laughed as she climbed in the front seat and started the car. She buckled up and then backed out of the garage and onto the street.

"We going to the park!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly from the backseat.

"That's right sweetie. Think we should call Daddy when we get there and tell him that we miss him."

"Uh huh."

A few minutes later, after skillfully maneuvering through the New York traffic, Lindsay pulled into a parking spot near Penguin Park. She had no idea what inspired the name, but Lucy loved it, and they came as often as their busy schedule allowed.

Lindsay turned the car off, hopped out and started unbuckling Lucy. Lucy held out her arms and Lindsay helped her clamor to the ground. She grabbed her phone and keys and tossed them in the bag with Lucy's stuff before locking the car.

Lucy yanked on her mother's hand excitedly and started racing towards the park.

"Lucy Isabelle! Calm down please, you'll be able to play very soon. Let's give Daddy a quick call first."

Stopping her bouncing, Lucy sat down next to Lindsay on a bench. Pulling out her iPhone, Lindsay tapped the screen and pulled up Danny's contact card, she hit the dial button and soon the ring was emitting from her speaker.

"_Hey baby._" Danny's voice came through the speaker and Lucy reacted immediately.

"DADDY! Hi!"

"_Well, hi sweetheart, how are you an' mommy doin'?_"

"We is good Daddy. At the park now so I talk later."

"_Have fun!_"

"Okie, bye Daddy! Wuv you!"

"_Love you back baby._"

Lindsay took the call off speaker and held it up to her ear, "Hey Dan. Luce and I decided to take a trip to the park. We wish you were here."

Lucy tugged on her mom's pant leg impatiently, "Momma! Can I go play now?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yes, you can go. No talking to strangers and be careful."

Lucy nodded and ran off towards the jungle gym at warp speed.

Turning her attention back to the phone call, Lindsay sighed when she heard voices in the background, "Bad time?"

"_I wish I could say no, but the last conference is getting ready to start. I'll call you guys when I'm out._"

"Okay, sounds good. We love you."

"_Love you guys too."_

Lindsay tapped the button on the screen to end the call and looked over towards the jungle gym where Lucy was climbing around like a little monkey – just like she used to do as a little girl.

Tucking her phone in her pocket, Lindsay went to join her little girl on the jungle gym. She cherished every moment she got to spend with her and didn't want to waste a minute of Mommy and Lucy time.

Because time alone with her was rare and Lindsay never let an opportunity pass her by.

_**Okay, so that ending really, really sucked. I'm sorry, but I wanted to keep this short and sweet. I hope y'all liked it and I'd love it if you left a review for me! :)**_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Danny, Flack, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!***_


End file.
